User blog:Zt-freak/Teammode essentials
Talk to your teammates - You can communicate with your team members by pressing the Enter key, pressing the Enter key again will send the message to all your team members. Communication is key to organising your team. You can talk about various things ** Distress signaling - If you are being attacked by multiple opponents while defending an important part of your territory or are in another scenario that you can't win on you own you could send a short message like: "Help". Try to keep your message short as you can't move around while typing. ** Talk about which type of players are needed - Have you just joined in or has someone else just joined? Talk about which upgrades would be the best to get. Does your team have poor defenses, communicate that you need players with a Tower Health + Tower Shield focused build. Does your team need more attackers, tell the other players that bullet speed + bullet range would be a good option. Remember you can't force another player to do exactly as you want, so try to keep it civil. * Pair up - Two players working together are stronger than two players doing their own thing. You may want to ask if you can join a more experienced player, as they can help defend you. Powerful player combinations are: ** One attacker + one builder - One player with better attack upgrades can kill enemies and keep enemies at a distance, the player with better tower upgrades can carefully place more towers inbetween your team and the enemy. This is effective for pushing. It is important that both players keep moving so that the enemy has more different things to focus on. A stationary attacker makes it easy for the opponent to prevent the builder from going forward. A stationary builder is not properly defending the attacker. ** Two attackers - Two attackers can overwhelm some players. Especially attacking from two angles can be devastating. * Choose the right superpowers - Sometimes you might want to achieve a certain goal, abilities an help you with this. ** Dual Fire - This makes it easier to quickly get through enemy defenses and is a good counter to very defensive players although players who can control build distance very well will quickly build new defenses. ** Speed Boost - This is good in the early game for quickly claiming new territory. In the mid to late game it can be used to outmanoeuvre opponent's attacks if you manage to control well with Speed Boost. ** Flashbang is not recommended - Flashbang may be a nice thing to use against your opponent, but nearby teammates are affected by your flashbangs as well, rendering both sides unable to properly fight. Use with caution. * Let others take exp - After reaching level 32, getting exp is not a thing you have to focus on, however player that have just joined or respawned might really need the exp. Allow them to finish off connecting tower or allow them to destroy surrounded enemy towers. = Builds = = Phases = Early Game In the early game it is important to gain territory to gain experience as there are no enemy towers within reach to break. Preparing for the late early game can be done by going for Tower Health with some Tower Shield and maybe some Build Distance for those who can control it. At the end of the early game you want to have a strong base territory that you can build upon. Mid Game In the mid game various things can happen the following scenarios will be described * Slow Push - One team slowly creeps forward buiding new towers, often with the one attacker + one builder combination but more players may be involved. The attackers keep the opponent at a distance and try to break their defences, while the builders keep slowly pushing forward. ** How to counter - By having an attacker + builder combination yourself you can drive your opponent back and reclaim your territory. more attackers can more easily overwhelm the opposing team. * Quick Push - A quick push involves at least one but often two to four players quickly cutting their way through enemy territory to get a surround on enemy towers, in order to more easily destroy them. There is more risk involved than with a slow push, but it is a quicker way to expand into enemy territory. ** How to counter - Use your own territory to your advantage. Very often quick pushes can be easily broken by cutting off and surrounding the invading team. At that moment the effects of their Tower Health and Shield will be nullified. * Sabotaging - Sometimes you get deep into enemy territory and you will get surrounded. There might be a chance the enemy won't find you. You can use this to attack enemy defences without alerting them on the minimap. Some players, especially those with the Teleport superpower might purposefully put themselves behind enemy lines. ** How to counter - One simple trick is to check after you have surrounded the enemy, maybe they are still inside your territory. Another thing you can do is pay attention to flashes. When a closed off connection between towers is broken the corresponding territory will shortly flash (as long as the outer walls aren't broken). If you know no allies are building, you can carefully close off more towers and follow the flashes to find the enemy behind your defences. * Surrounding - This is most often used at the edge of the map and can be considered a variation of the quick push in a way. It is often used to claim large portions of enemy territory or even completely surround the enemy. Techniques and Skills * Changing your build - Sometimes you team needs a different player composition, in this situation you must make a choice. ** Charge into the enemy - Charging into enemy towers, fire or players to kill yourself and reset your upgrades is one option. It will allow you to keep half your exp so you will have a head start when choosing your new build. The downside is that you will explode and possibly destroy much of your territory. ** Reconnect - Refreshing the page and rejoining your team will not make you explode, however you start with 0 levels. It also makes you risk your place in your team, as another player can claim your place and you won't be able to rejoin. Also make sure your team controls less than 50% of the map, otherwise you won't be able to rejoin as well. ** Don't change your build - the last option is to keep playing with your current build. Maybe you want to keeo using your current build because you feel most comfortable with it. * Use of Build Distance - With enough skill to use Build Distance you are able to build defences faster than your opponent can destroy them. Category:Blog posts